rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation
thumb|Reputation window Reputation (Rep) is a system that measures a player's affinity status with a particular race or class. Raising rep levels provides increases to the race/classes' Critical Hit and Block rates. Milestones in rep levels also unlock cards for purchase and one-time bonuses of Silver, player experience, fusing materials, gold and Legendary cards. Reputation points increase based on the current player's deck of cards after a victory, mission completion and region conquering or through the use of Reputation Tokens. Critical Hit and Block Critical Hit rate is the probability of a creature or skill card played to deliver twice the normal damage to its intended target. Block rate, on the other hand, is the the probability of your monster taking half the normal damage received. Raising Reputation Each race has an individual reputation level which mainly can be increased by winning a match, the reputation bonus section, and sometimes obtained through events. For reputation bonuses, a player is entitled to a one-time large sum or reputation points if one is able to attain victory of (previously conquered) areas. Card Points After each victorious match, reputation points are awarded to the player according to the number and rank of cards involved in that match. Having Human cards will earn Human race reputation points while Halfblood cards will earn Halfblood race reputation points. Similarly, having cards of your job class involved in the victorious match will earn you reputation points for that job class. The required rank of a card to gain reputation points increases by one rank for each increment of 10 rep levels. Thus, it is advised to use the highest rank card whenever possible to attain as many points as possible early on. If you have a deck containing 30 epic creatures you will get 1020 reputation per match until reputation 35 if you have more than 20 energy. Players get 1 energy per 20 min or 72 per day so if you don't wast any energy you could get 73,440 creature reputation per day from cards. If you also do 10 bosses at hard you would get a further 27,000 reputation per day. ;Bonuses If you have more than 20 energy, you get double card reputation. Guild skill diplomacy increases card reputation with 3% per level. PvE losses don't give reputation. PvP wins gives 50% more card reputation. Losses gives 50% less card reputation. PvP that last under 2 minutes gives have reputation reduced proportionally. So a match that only last 30 seconds only gives 1/4 of the reputation it would have given if it lasted 2 minutes. This affect both winner and loser. Silver and exp are also reduced by this factor. PvE don't give less reputation even if you win a match in 6 sec. Boss Battle Points Bosses gives bonus reputation. Bonus reputation is not affected by energy, so you don't get double reputation when you have more than 20 energy. About once per month, there is an event that gives 500,000 undead reputation, linked to the completion of King's Mausoleum. Region Conquering Completing regions and "Reputation missions" will award a total of 100,000 points each for Humans, Undead, Elves and Halfbloods. Reputation missions consist of repeating all of a region's battles a number of times. These will only count after conquering the region. ;Human Conquer regions (11000 points each) - Complete each level 1 time for 1800 points - Complete each level 2 times for 2000 points (unlocks at Human Reputation Lv.10) - Complete each level 6 times for 3500 points (unlocks at Human Reputation Lv.20) ;Undead Conquer regions (15000 points each) - Complete each level 5 times for 3000 points - Complete each level 5 times for 4000 points (unlocks at Undead Reputation Lv.10) ;Elf Conquer regions (11000 points each) - Complete each level 3 times for 1750 points - Complete each level 4 times for 2500 points (unlocks at Elf Reputation Lv.10) - Complete each level 5 times for 3000 points (unlocks at Elf Reputation Lv.20) ;Halfblood Conquer regions (14000 points each) - Complete each level 5 times for 3000 points - Complete each level 5 times for 5000 points (unlocks at Halfblood Reputation Lv.10) Tokens Reputation Tokens can be purchased from the Ascension Tower shop for . Each rep token can be spent to get 10,000 points in one class / race. It costs 1252 tower tokens to get from reputation level 35 to 50 in one race or class. Level Rewards Each increment of 5 levels of a race/class will allow one to claim a one-time bonus. Reputation Shop As race reputation levels get higher to multiples of 7, players will unlock cards in the shop and be able to exchange silver for those unlocked cards. Card prices in the shop depend on their rarity: Reputation Levels Tips To get the maximum reputation use the 30 cards in your deck and play with the cards that have highest rarity. Farming zone 1.1 gives as much reputation as any other zone and as such is the fastest way of grinding reputation. Doing zone 1-10 extra times gives a one time reputation bonus. I would suggest waiting with collection that bonus till you got at least level 35 in the reputation class. After reputation level 35 reputation only come legendary(and godlike (if you ever got any) cards and hard bosses and tower. Using only rep tokens (bought at Tower Shop for 1 tower-coin each), to go directly from: 30 to 35 takes 78 tokens, 30 to 42 takes 390 tokens, 35 to 42 takes 313 tokens, 40 to 42 takes 127 tokens, 42 to 50 takes 941 tokens. 30 to 50 takes 1331 tokens, 35 to 50 takes 1253 tokens, 40 to 50 takes 1067 tokens, and 45 to 50 takes 668 tokens. 1383 tokens would theoretically take you all the way from level 1 to 50, but they can't be used until rep-level 30. The halfway mark for total rep experience to get to level 50 is just before reaching level 45. At level 30 you are about 4% of the way to the end, and about 1/3 of the way there at level 42. Category:Cards Category:Rise of Mythos